Possesive Problems
by Dragon Fairies
Summary: Mitsuru is having problems and they're all based from our favorite redhead. Shun and Shinobu see what's going on and formed a plan, but is that all they've formed? And how deeply is Suka involved with this? [MitsuSuka and ShinShun]Rated for kissing and so
1. Chapter 1

Randa: We had to do it. There's so much ShinMitsu and ShunSuka we had to mix it up.

DFF: Mitsuru constantly tortures Suka so you can't say ther's nothing there and... well...

Wonton: The ShinShun part was completely accedental. It just popped in there and it wasn't supposed to be there!

DIF whistling innocently.

Randa: To the story!

m&m&m&m

"Hey Mitsuru-sempai!" Hasukawa called. The blond turned to look at the red-head who had come up behind him.

"What do you need Suka?" He inquired, mussing the younger's hair a bit. Suka scowled at his peer and move his head away from the offending hand.

"Don't do that!" The teen exclaimed. " I wanted to know if you or Shinobu could help me in science? I seem to be having a hard time comprehending how electricity works and how lightning moves." He lowered his eyes trying to hide his anxious eyes in what seemed like a shamed head bow._ Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes, please say yes. _He unconsiously chanted repeatedly in his head.

"I'm free tonight. Come by after dinner." He smiled at Suka-chan. _I'm not letting Shinobu get a hold of my Suka-chan. _Mitsuru thought to himself. _Woah where'd that come from? I trust Shinobu with everything. He's the one person I talk to most and tell stuff to._

"Thank you Sempai!" And with that Suka ran off to his track practice.

Mitsuru made his way back to the dorms rather confused. What was with him getting so riled up over Shin tutoring their kohai. For some reason lately Mitsuru was having a hard time sharing Kazuya with anyone, even Shun, who has a girl-friend. It didn't make any sense at all to the blond. WHY, IN THE NAME OF THE SEVENTH HELL, WAS HE FEELING SO PROTECTIVE OF ONE HASUKAWA KAZUYA?

The Ikeda walked strait to his and Shinobu's room and sat down on Shinobu's bed with a sigh and placed his head in his hands with out bothering to look around. What he didn't know was that one Tezuka Shinobu had been at his desk when the blond walked in so distressed. Amazingly this surprised the aloof teen. Shinobu raised an elegant eyebrow while turning the desk chair around to have a better angle to see the blond. With his legs in-front of him Shinobu placed his elbows on his knees laced his fingers together and placed his chin on his hands.

"What's frazzled the great Ikeda's nerves? I don't believe I've ever seen you so frustrated." Shinobu said with an undertone of amusement. Mitsuru sighed again and looked up while running a hand through his hair.

"I honestly don't know." Mitsuru said with a look of hopeless confusion in his eyes as he looked straight into his room mates eyes. "I've been sooooooo protective of Suka lately and I have no idea why."

"Sounds like a personal problem." said the silver haired teen sounding much like he really didn't care. Truthfully though Shinobu and Shun had been trying to find a spark to light the flame they had put together. He turned back to his desk and worked on his homework for the next half hour before getting up to go to the bathroom.

On his way he ran into Shun on his way back from drama club. "I think _it_ can be put into action." Shun looked at him.

"You tell me your dirt I'll tell you mine." Shun replied.

"Mitsuru likes Suka. He's been feeling very protective of him." Shinobu gave.

"Suka-chan loooooooves Mitsuru-sempai." Shun sang dreamily. Stars in his eyes as he pulls his long pink hair in to a ponytail.

"And how did you figure this out? We do need to do this off of solid facts, not fantasies." Shinobu reprimanded.

"I read it in his diary it's on almost every single page. I think that's pretty solid fact since he doesn't even know, I know, he has it." Shun replied happily. Shinobu rolled his eyes and kissed his eccentric boy-friend, wrapping his arms around Shun's waist.

"Mmmm" Shun moaned before pulling back. "Do you really think we should be doing this in the hall? I mean I have a 'girl-friend'. Not that I didn't love that." Shun babbled rather incoherently.

"I have a 'fiancee'. What's your point?" Shinobu growled licking his lips slighly.

"We've got dinner and then we put our plan into action. Theen we can do what ever the hell we want" Shun leaned in for another kiss but this time Shinobu snuck hid tongue into his lover's mouth making it more passionate than the intended chaste kiss Shun had been hoping for.

m&m&m&m

DFF: Hey all Flames are Welcome as are every other type of review.

DIF: We had to do it. Good Day!


	2. Chapter 2

Fire: And the end is here!

Wonton: Have fun!

* * *

In the dinning area Kazuya was picking at his dinner. It seemed that no matter how much Mitsuru picked on him he couldn't stop all the weird reactions he'd been having around him. What was wrong with him? Kazuya really hated not understanding what was going on with him Yoshiki said that he was probably in love with Mitsuru and was just to shy to admit it, even to him self. He knew something was wrong as Fred even said something, one of the First years! Suka sighed, this was getting him no where, he was ahead in all of his classes, and he always came up with the excuse that he needed help in something. The red-head gave his dinner to the first years and then headed up to his room, hoping Shun wouldn't be there, but then again that might not be a problem.

Kazuya had just turned the corner to the room and there was Shun and Shinobu making out. He blinked then turned around to go the alternate way to the room. Getting to his room he pulled out his journal, he had a 'Diary' that he let Shun see, so he didn't have to make Shun look to hard for answers he was looking for. Shun was smart but he had to be the blond ditz of the school.

_I came up with another lame excuse today to get Mitsuru's sttention. God this is getting really annoying. All I want is to confess and get it over with, I can handle rejection, Sumire is a prime example._

_God why is the world so fucked up? Can someone just kick me in the ass already and get me going? I really want to be with Mitsuru, I used to think he was with Shinobu, and unless Shinobu is cheating, I don't think that so much anymore. Shinobu had Shun pressed against the wall and they were making out pretty heavily. Eh well I guess I should get to my study date... Date, wouldn't that be great?_

Hasukawa shut his notebook and jumped off his bunk, forgetting to put his little journal away. The red head had admitted to himself, unlike Watanabe's theory, he just put off the impression that he was oblivious to everything. Like Shun going through his personal things, but then again having a nosy older brother, means that he'd have to have **some** observation skills, other wise he'd be a disgrace to the entire younger brother community.

Kazuya picked up his science book off the desk and grabbed a random notebook. He walked over to the next room and knocked, because you never know what would be going on in the third years' dorm. He heard a call of 'come in' and figured it was as safe as it could be on the other side of the door.

"Study time? Or do you need sleep?" The second year questioned rather hesitantly. Mitsuru was laying down on Shinobu's bunk with an arm over his eyes. The blond shot up and out of the bunk, amazingly not hitting his head, when he heard the red head.

"Study time, I was just resting up a bit so I was in top condition to help you." Which in translation meant that Mitsuru was trying to lure Kazuya in to a false security, just to bother the red head all that much more. Or it was the truth, but believing the blond could be fatal. Kazuya just ignored him slightly, sitting down and flipping through the notebook he'd picked up. He frowned when he saw it was Shun's: All over it was I 3 Shinobu. The red head blinked and flipped to an empty page before Mitsuru could see and think it was his, because it wasn't. Though by checking the date on it the notebook explained a few things, like the fact Shun had been head over heels for Shinobu since the beginning of first year.

"So, you don't understand how lightning works. Physical science or Earth?" Kazuya almost smacked himself for that slip up, that was middle school stuff.

"Eh, extra credit." Hasukawa gave ssheepishly. Mitsuru knew the red head's schedule as well as he knew his own. Mitsuru's brow furrowed.

"Really? I didn't know Kawamura-sensei gave out extra credit. She must be getting soft." Translation: I've found you out, or the actual words. Kazuya was leaning toward the first. The red head looked tentatively to the blond and saw the elder teen had a huge grin on his face; Kazuya was right in thinking that Mitsuru had figured him out. Mitsuru leaned over him and smirked.

"I checked with your brother on your grades, you're slowly gaining the rank of first in class. What do you need me or extra credit for?" It slightly hurt Mitsuru to say those words, if Suka-chan was doing better, Mitsuru couldn't keep the younger red head around constantly.

He was hurt until he felt a pair of lips on his cheek and the blond grabbed the red head as Suka tried to get out quickly, causing the blond to be laying on top of the red head. Fear was in those reddish-brown eyes. Mitsuru didn't know exactly what the younger boy was afraid of but he could guess, correctly at that, that young Kazuya was afraid of rejection. Mitsuru tried to nullify those worries with a kiss to the smaller's lips but his Suka-chan turned his head.

"Please don't try to mess with my head." The red head's eyes were sad and Mitsuru was upset that Kazuya would this he would sink as low as to mess with a person's feelings. " I don't want to be hurt again." Father, mother, brother, first love: That was the order in which he'd lost his precious people. His brother and first love not necessarily dead like his mother and father, but the were gone to the teen under Mitsuru.

" I would never do such a thing." The blond whispered to the boy. " I know I like you and maybe even something more. I know there are a lot of things that don't work out, but we could try." Suka had looked up after the first few words and smiled gently after the last few. "Can I kiss you now?"

Suka's smile broadened and he just nodded. There was no longer a space between their lips and Mitsuru tried to deepen the kiss, but Shun came running in. The feminine teen stood shock still for a moment.

" I was wondering..." Kazuya grabbed the notebook and threw it as Shun's face before the boy had even started talking. Shun manages to catch the thing as it fell off his face.

"I you tell anyone, your secret is toast." The red head growled.

"But..." Shun was cut off again.

"The being together part." Shun's eyes widened and blushed like a mad man. And then walked out closing the door behind him.

"That was Shinobu worthy." Mitsuru grinned. "What is Shun's little secret?"

"The fact that he was enjoying Shinobu shoving him up against a wall and ravishing him senseless, and he has I 3 Shinobu all over his notebook." Kazuya then pulled Mitsuru down to follow Shun and Shinobu's earlier example.

* * *

Randa: We would like your comments, we get better when you do 

Ice: Have fun!


End file.
